Lumen intra caeruleus
by Retired-GodlyAppleJuice
Summary: "A?" I stammered. I woke up to find his bright green eyes staring at me. He smiled.  "B." He leaned back on his heels. " I know you have lots of questions." I nodded.


**My first shot at a one shot.  
>I do not, or ever will, own death note, or it's characters.<br>And I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

"A?" I stammered. I woke up to find his bright green eyes staring at me. He smiled.

"B." He leaned back on his heels. " I know you have lots of questions." I nodded."Okay,..." He seemed lost in thought for a moment. "What is the last moment you remember?" I blinked.

My last moment? I felt my eyes widen, remembering the white walls that were becoming a bloody red. How my chest hurt, how I yelled out in, as Kira killed me. A must've seen my panicked expression.

"B? Deep breaths?" A looked like he didn't know what to do. "B... Damn, maybe I shouldn't have told it to you like that..." He muttered.

"...A? Where are we? Why aren't we in Hell?" I whispered. A blinked, then burst out laughing.

"We aren't in Hell because it doesn't exist." I frowned, but he continued. "What I mean to say is, that we are heroes." Now, it was my turn to laugh, bitterly.

"Heroes? I killed people A." A tilted his head.

"I know." A nodded. "Which expanded L's lifespan." He tilted me a smirk. "And how I am involved? Why , didn't you kill for me?": He mocked.

"I.." Glanced around. "Are we the only ones here?" He shrugged.

"We used to. But now, two people you may know are here." I blinked, I didn't know that much. I opened my mouth to say so. He cut me off."Someone by the name Naomi Misora, and Ray Penber." I closed my mouth.

"Misora?" I asked, tilting my head. I was confused, if not startled by the events.

"Yes?" I heard a voice, and I turned so fast that I fell on my back in the soft patch of grass. I was staring up into Misora and a Strangers eyes. I couldn't see the strangers name...how odd? I couldn't see anybody's name, or lifespan. _Cause they didn't' have one.._

"Misora..." I blinked, and tilted my head." I know this is a bit late..but I'm sorry." She smiled. Not one of her fake ones, but a real one.

"I know, and about time you woke up." I blinked, and looked at A, who coughed into his hand."And now, Ray and I must go. We are cooking." Ray, I pressume, smiled.

I watched as they walked off, and gave a sharp look at A.

"What did she mean, about time I woke up?" I asked, sitting up, and looking around.

I now noticed that we were in a clearing, surrounded by trees. I saw a huge house, bigger than Wammy's. It had a bell tower. It rung, it's clear sound melousdous and sweet. I looked at A, noting that he was dressed in a simple black jeans, and a long sleeve black shirt.

"You've been asleep for a month, since you came here." he shrugged."I didn't know if I could wake you."

I didn't know if that made sense or not, but...I glanced down at myself. I was dressed, in a white, baggy long sleeve shirt, with blue jeans. I looked up at A, tilting my head.

"Who else is coming here?" I asked, having a feeling that we are all connected somehow. A smiled.

"Everyone that is going to be involved in the destroying of the Kira case." I blinked.

"So..L's coming?" I said, looking around. It was still awe inspiring..that in the end, I won. Weather it mattered in more, I don't know.

"Yes." He nodded."So is Watari. And Near, and Mello, and Matt." I blinked.

"Who?" I asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"You know, when we used to walk by the nursery room? How a blond kid was yelling at a albino, with a red head at his side?" I nodded, yes...

"Yes, I suppose." I frowned."How is Naomi Misora and that Ray guy here?" I looked off in their direction, knowing that I wouldn't see them.

"If Ray didn't get killed by Kira, Naomi wouldn't have went after Kira herself. If you didn't kill, you wouldn't have made Naomi back to her prideful self." I blinked.

"I guess ego does have a impact on people." I mumbled, looking at A. He tilted his head, smiling.

"Anything else?" He asked, looking around too."We can do anything here." I smiled, small, but still a smile.

" I want some Jam." A rolled his eyes, he got up.

"Seesh, if we weren't already dead, I'd be worried about you." A helped me up. He grinned."Hey, I'll race you."

"Ha!" I snorted, but smiled. "I'll give you a three second head start."

A took off, stopping about four steps to look back. A five year old Alternate, grinned back at me, grinning.

"Beat me, BB!" The young A yelled, running. A young Beyond Birthday grinned, the shirt and jeans almost tripping him, as he ran after A.

"Wait for me!" Beyond yelled, laughing.

The two young boys disappeared into the trees, there laughter fading along with their worries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

_Okay, I hope you enjoyed. I was at a conference, and I daydreamed. This is the results. And what the heck was a fourteen year old doing a conference? Well, let's just say that I have my reasons.  
>Creative Criticism is nice.<br>Thanks for taking the time for reading my story.  
><em>


End file.
